The Orphan
by Aurora Olafsdottir
Summary: When Bella loses her parents, she has to move from Chicago to Forks where her to-be foster family lives. She plans on leaving when she turns eighteen but when she meets Edward, feeling start getting in the way and Bella has to choose.
1. Chapter One: Thousands Of Teardrops

**The Orphan  
Chapter One: Thousands Of Teardrops**

**Author Notes: So this is my first story I publish on and I really, really hope you like it. If you don't then that's just your opinion and you can keep it to yourself.  
But if you do, the go on and review! It's the reason fan fictioners write stories and publish them here!  
And, if you have anything you want to say to me, advice e.t.c. you can send me a PM :)  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I sat in my bedroom and cried. I cried for my father. I cried for my mother. They were both dead and now I was an orphan. The children agentcy had planned for me to go to a foster family somewhere in Forks. But that meant I would have to leave Chicago! I had lived here since I was seven, me and my mom had moved here after my dad died. This was my home, and now that it was all I had left I didn't want to leave it. Rosalie came in. She was from the children agentcy and was supposed to escort me to Seattle. My foster family would then pick me up from the airport there and we would drive to Forks. It would be a two hour drive and I wasn't looking forward to it. I hadn´t met them before but Rosalie had told me they were very nice people. My future foster dad .. ugh .. i couldn't think about having another dad then Charlie. I remember once, just before he died, a man from the insurance company was insisting that he should pay them money. My dad bowed down to me and whispered in my ear: "When the world gets tough, you have to get even tougher." This was my favourite memory of him. I loved him and I felt like i was betraying him and my mother by going to my foster parents. Well, my foster dad's name was Carlisle and his wife's name was Esme.

"They have four children," Rosalie told me. "Alice, she is seventeen just like you. Then there's Emmett, he is eighteen. Jasper and Edward were adopted, Jasper when he was four and Edward when he was ten. They are both eighteen, too."

"Do all of them go to Forks High? Or won't I be going to school there?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yes, you will go to Forks High. I think all of them are in the same school."

Rosalie looked at me to she if I liked what she was telling me. I looked back, and tears filled my eyes. She was so nice, trying so hard to make the best of things. I had started crying and now i looked into her eyes. Her brown eyes held so much compassion that I cried even harder. She sat closer to me and held me until I had no tears left. I buried my face in her shoulder and wished with all my heart that this was just a dream and that I could wake up now and see my mom and dad sitting in my bed, smiling, alive.

* * *

I woke up at eight in the morning. I had cried myself to sleep while Rosalie lay in my bed storking my hair and telling me it would get better. I was thankful for that, I didn't feel as alone when she was around. When I woke up Rosalie was sleeping. Her blond curly hair was all in her face and she snored lightly. I went to the kitchen and started making some coffee. We were supposed to be at the airport at 12 pm. I really didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave this house, my home for the last ten years. So when while the coffee machine was making the coffee I started memorizing every detail of the kitchen. Then I walked around all the house and momorized everything. I would come back when i was old enough. I would only have to be with the foster parents for a year and then it was bye bye Bella for them. The coffee machine beeped so I walked into the kitchen and poured the coffee into two mugs. I toasted some bread and went upstairs.

"Rosalie," I wispered ever so slightly. "Rosalie, look what i made you. Breakfast in bed." I put the coffee mug to her nose and she inhaled. Then her eyes snapped open.

"Oh, Bella," she smiled and sat up. "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you very much, no one has ever done this for me."

I was glad for a moment and then I started thinking about when my mom had given me breakfast in bed. I missed her so much that sometimes I thought my heart would break right there. It was hard to lose someone you loved, and now I had gone through that twice in ten years. That was too much, my heart had never been fully whole after my dad died and now to lose my mom it would probably never ever be whole or even close to that.

I focused on Rosalie. She was enjoying the breakfast, drinking her cup of coffee and eating the toast. It looked as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, she was so eager to eat.

She looked up and blushed, her mouth full of toast. Then she handed me one of the coffee mug and swallowed.

"Bella, this is amazing. I know it's only toast but I think I'm in love with it." She giggled and looked at me and her eyes were so joyful. Then she continued eating. I laughed quietly and drank my coffee. I wasn't hungry. I couldn't eat, I was so anxious. What if the foster parents would hate me? Or their children wouldn't like me, what would I do then? These were the questions I had been asking myself the passed couple of days while I wasn't crying.

Rosalie stood up and looked at me. "You need to take a shower and change clothes Bella, and then start packing. You're starting to reak." She laughed then blinked me. I smiled faintly at her and went to the bathroom.

When I walked past the mirror I saw myself for the first time in a month. Wow, she was right. I really, really needed a shower. I smelled my armpits and grimaced. My hair was greasy and tangled. I tried to untangle it with my fingers and succeded poorly. Haha, I desperately needed a shower. I was surprised Rosalie had been able to be around me, my body odour was not something many people could've handled. I hurried to the shower and turned on the water. How long had it been since I'd had a shower?

I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. My dad had always loved this smell and I did too.

„Bella you kinda have to hurry up," Rosalie shouted through the door.

„Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

I finished shawing, I wasn't going to meet them with a hairy jungle on my legs. I lauged at that. Sometimes my thoughts were so weird and random I couldn't help but laugh. I prepared myself to go out of the shower but oh damn, the hot water felt so good. Why couldn't I just stay here forever? I didn't want to go out of the shower. For the thousandth time I wished that this was just a dream. And then I turned the water off.

* * *

**So how did you like? Not to shabby, eh? :)  
Go on and rewiew, tell me how you liked it!**

P.S. Who can't wait to see what it will be when Bella and Edward meet? Me, me, ME!!  
You to maybe?

Reviews are better then Bella and Edward soon meeting for the first time!


	2. Chapter Two: Meet Cute

**Chapter Two: Meet Cute**

**Yaay! Edward and Bella meeting for the first time, how will it go?  
**

**Author Notes: Hi. Just wanted to say a few words, again :)  
Uhm, it's can be really hard to write a story, and sometimes it just comes so easily. What my point is, when writers write a story, especcially writers here on fanfic they really like getting reviews!  
It's like getting a reward, makes us happy. So come on and spend 5 minutes of your time to review this story, it means so much to me.  
Now that that's out, you can continue reading! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle POV**

We were on our way to pick up Bella from the airport. Me and Esme had decided that we wouldn't tell the kids much about her other than she had lost both her parents and now she had no one. I knew Edward wasn't happy about us adopting another kid.

After Eric .. well .. Edward was afraid. Eric's parents had been killed two months before we took him under our wing. He had seen it with his own two eyes. His mom was stabbed in the chest with a knife eleven times and his father shot in the head and his body sliced into pieces. All the time, Eric sat in a closet crying quietly and watching his parents die. I don't know why the murderer didn't find him but Eric told me once he wished the murderer would have found him so he would be with his parents. He was fifteen then. That was two years ago. Why he wasn't with us now was a tragedy. One day in the winter break, Eric wakes up and walks into Alice's room. She was painting her toenails. She looks up at Eric and what she sees in his eyes terrifies her. It was like his eyes were on fire, she described later. They gleamed and he looked at her angrily.

„Y-you, you shouldn't have lived!" he screamed.

Then he attacked her his hands grabbing her throat. He slammed her on the floor, chocking her. Just when Alice thought she would die, just when she couldn't bear not breathing, Edward ran into the room. He ripped Eric off Alice and punched him in the stomach. Eric was furious now and started kicking and punching Edward every where he could hit him. Alice was screaming. Me and Esme weren't home so we didn't know our children were in a horrible danger. But luckily Emmett was home. He screamed as he ran at Eric, his head in front of him. Eric fell down and Emmett knocked him out in one beat.

Eric was sent to a psychiatric hospital. The doctors there told us he had gone insane because of what he saw. It was sad. Me and Esme visit him once a month and what we see makes us glad. He is healing, his mind is healing. The doctor said that it helped him very much that we visited and that he was always talking about how great we were and our family. He said he would come visit us when he got better. But somewhere, deep in my heart, when I heard him say that, I grew afraid. I didn't trust him, although I saw the changes. I knew that he could never meet my family again outside of this hospital. I wouldn't take the risk of Alice or someone else dying.

That day, when Alice almost died, made Edward hate orphans and children who don't have anyone. Yes, I know that's judging and each day I ask him to ease up, one day there will come another kid who doesn't have anyone. And each time Edward asks me why we need to give foster kids a home. He asks me if he and Alice, Jasper and Emmett aren't enough. I answer him simply that if we wouldn't, then who would. He should also remember that he, too, was once an orphan and we took him in. So did he hate himself too for once being an orphan? Every time I said that to Edward he would walk away and not speak a word for hours, sometimes days. But that happened rarely.

People must think me and Esme are strange for adopting so many children but I can't imagine them being alone somewhere with no parents, even the foster kind. So if the kids are willing to let us, we will give them a home. It's the least we can do when we have so much money. I just hope our kids will like Bella.

* * *

**Edward POV**

And here we were again. Picking up some orphan from the airport. I hated when foster kids came to our home. What if they were like Eric? Wouldn't Alice make it then? She'd been so scared afterwards. Carlisle and Esme promised they wouldn't adopt anymore. They were both scared for our family. But now they had broken that promise. They were once again adopting some kid whose parents died. It was so annoying! Why couldn't they just be happy with the kids they had? Weren't we enough for them?! I mean, did we do anything that made them want to adopt or? I know they adopted me and Jasper, but I wish that had been the end!

We didn't know much about this new kid. Her name was Isabella Swan but she preferred to be called Bella. She was seventeen like Alice. That was it. I wasn't exited to meet her. Maybe she would be like Tanya, an ungrateful little brat. Or Eric, an insane lunatic who tries to kill my little sister. Well we would see, but I would never treat her like my sister. Never, ever, ever.

We had been driving for one hour, Carlisle all the time driving, not allowing me to do a thing when he seemed tired. It was late and a school night but Esme had asked us to come with them to pick up Bella. She wanted us to meet and bond or something like that. I didn't want the smallest bit to meet her! I imagined some skinny, blonde snob walking out of that airport wearing high heels, a mini skirt and some too revealing tank top.

We parked the car near the entrance of the airport and walked inside. Esme had made a sign where Bella's name was written with big, capital letters. We waited ten minutes before the departure passengers started walking out the gate. When a tall blonde in high heels walked out I sighed and turned around. I couldn't stand this. Alice rubbed my shoulder.

„Hello Bella, dear," Esme said with a warm voice. I didn't turn around to see her.

„Um, hi," a small voice said to her. I quickly turned around. That voice, it was .. it was breathtaking.

My mouth dropped open at the view. There stood the most beautiful, dazzling, magnificent girl I have ever seen. She had dark brown curly hair and just a hint of mahogany in it. Chocolate brown eyes that held so much emotion and full light pink lips. Her skin was beautifully white and she had high cheekbones. When I turned around so quickly she was startled. She let out a little scream and jumped backwards, never looking at me. She was shaking and Esme walked up to her and put her arms around her.

„There, there honey. Let's get you home," she said and stroked her silky brown hair. Bella only nodded and when she looked up at me her eyes chocolate brown eyes were filled with so much sorrow I had to wonder what had happened. The corner of her mouth lifted a little like she was trying to smile. I could see something else than in her eyes, other than sorrow. It was like she had just received a gift when it wasn't her birthday or christmas. Kind of happieness. Even though she was .. well, she was an enchantress, she could be a danger to my family and I would never let anyone or anything harm my family.

Her lips parted when she had stared at me for a few seconds. I heard her breath hitch and had to wonder what had made that happen. I smiled at her.  
„Hi, my name is Edward. I'm Carlisle's and Esme's son," I said and offered her my hand.  
„Bella," she answered and took it. She shaked it lightly and then pulled her hand quickly away.

We all walked out of the airport, Esme and Carlisle holding hands, Alice walking behind them and me besides Bella. She had a lot of bags and it all seemed to be very heavy. I offered to take some of the luggage, she allowed me and thanked me, huffing when she could put it down. I left her holding one big bag with wheels underneath it and one handbag, taking the three other bags that she had brought with her and walking outside the chilly December air in Seattle. She followed behind me and we walked to the car.

„Hurry up you two! Jasper and Emmett are waiting at home!" Alice shouted. Bella grimaced slightly and walked faster to the car.

The drive home was very awkward. Bella was so shy, she only talked a little and that was when she was answering questions. Alice was really enthusiastic about getting a girl to the home. She was sometimes lonely, she didn't really have anybody to go shopping with her and gossip all night long but with Bella around, she was sure they would be good friends. Alice was always positive like that and I loved that about her. After half an hour Carlisle turned on the radio. Half an hour later we arrived to Forks and drove to our house. It was inside the forest, we liked to have privacy from people and that was one reason why people thought we were weird. When we arrived, I saw Jasper and Emmett waiting outside our house, waving. Carlisle parked the big jeep and then we were out of the car and introducing Bella to Jasper and Emmett.

* * *

**Ooooh, Edward and Bella have met! Yaaay! Who enjoys that?  
Next chapter, Bella's opinion on Edward? You want that or? :)  
Review and tell me PLEASE?  
I will be working my butt of writing the next chapter although I have many tests this week. So do me a favor and review this story ;)**


End file.
